Going home
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: Kagome heard Inuyasha talking to Miroku about saying goodbye to her so Kagome has decided to leave just so she doesn't have to hear those two words that hurt the most. Will it be those two words... or three other words? R&R (chance of OoC) PG13 for gushin
1. Default Chapter

Hi peoples! Here's a story that I did when I was bored. I hope you like it! Oh, By the way, If you think this story is short, too bad. If it was any longer, it wouldn't be a cliffy. Ah well. R&R! P.S. if you can't read it, Resize it at the TOP! Bye!  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome walked around the village with Sango. They were happily talking about their futures. Inuyasha had killed Naraku with the help of everyone else and they had celebrated the night before. When they passed by Kaede 's hut for the third time, she heard something that made her heart wrench in pain. She had heard Inuyasha talking to Miroku about her.  
"We have the jewel now and I don't want Kagome to feel hurt about me going with Kikyo..."  
Kagome had run off before she could hear the rest. Inuyasha didn't want to see her anymore. She decided to leave the feudal era so Inuyasha didn't have to tell her.  
  
Kagome sat at the well. Tears fell down the hole as she cried about what she had heard. 'We have the jewel now and I don't want Kagome to feel hurt about me going with Kikyo without saying goodbye...' She couldn't bear to hear that. She rested her knee on the side of the well. She was going home and she would never see him again. She watched as another tear fell down the well. Her body shook as she climbed over the side. She took one last look around at the feudal era, hoping that it would stay in her mind forever.  
"Goodbye... Inuyasha."  
She went to jump in when she realized that she had forgotten her bag. She dashed back up the hill to the village. She walked quietly into Kaede 's hut. She was slightly relieved that Inuyasha was gone. Kagome walked over and took her bag. She opened it and found a bunch of old things that reminded her of their adventures. "Shippo 's drawings of a cat a dog and a wolf when Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into an argument. She laughed at the sight of them. She dug even further in to find the alarm clock that Inuyasha broke after that same fight. They had kept that? As she looked through all the treasures she found a photo of them she had taken a few weeks ago. Well, she didn't take it. She taught Kaede how to work it and she managed to get a group picture of them. It wasn't a perfect picture. Inuyasha was beating up Shippo and Miroku had a slap mark on his face, but it was a great picture. Kagome found a pen and decided to write a goodbye letter. She wrote a short and sweet one the back of the picture so she wouldn't start to cry again. She left the picture on the floor for them to find after she had left. She walked slowly down the hill, bag in her hand. Nobody had chased after her or followed her, which she found a relief. She made it to the well, trembled as she climbed over the side, sat on the edge and let herself fall. She flew past the tears that had fallen earlier, but ignored them. She finally landed at the bottom of the well. Shaking in sadness, she climbed up the side. She swallowed hard as she hopped over the edge.  
"Kagome?" Sota sat near the entrance of the temple. "Why are you here?"  
  
Kagome just walked past him. There was no point in talking to Sota. He didn't know anything about love. Besides, he was a boy. What did he know? She thought about this as she opened the door to her room. She threw herself on to her bed and cried her heart out.  
'Tomorrow...will be a normal day.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I'll forget about Inuyasha and never see, think or speak of him again. 


	2. Flashbacks

Well, after a long time, I've finally updated my fic! Sorry, but this is a REALLY old fic, and I wanted to fix it... but then I got sidetracked with school... and all of those groundings... ugh!!!

Anyway, I got a review from Sango14120, who told me to keep writing. That's what forced me to do it! If you want to thank someone, thank Sango-chan over there!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Why doesn't anybody understand that?!?!

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

Inuyasha walked into Kaede 's hut. He felt better about what he had done today. From this day on, he would have one girl to love for the rest of his life. That girl was-

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from behind him.

"YAHHH!" Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. "Miroku! What was that for?!"

Miroku looked down at the ground. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down at the floor. He noticed a picture that Kaede had taken a few months ago. He picked up the old photo and laughed at the sight of it. "Kagome... if only you..." He turned the picture and noticed that Kagome had written on the back of it.

_Dear Inuyasha and friends..._

_The Shikon jewel is whole now, and I am not needed anymore. I have decided to return to my era to stay out of your way. I hope that you have a good relationship with Kikyo, Inuyasha. She was the one for you. Sango, watch out for Shippo for me. He'll need it. Miroku, I hope you and Sango stay together... and I hope you have a long and happy life. Goodbye. You were the best friends I could ever imagine. I'll miss you._

_Love: Kagome._

Inuyasha read the page over and over, hoping that he had read it wrong. His hands went limp and the card fell to the floor.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said under his breath. "If only you knew..."

Inuyasha dashed out of the hut before he could finish his sentence.

Kagome fell onto the couch downstairs and switched the TV on. She watched a cartoon that Sota had been watching earlier when one of the main characters started beating up one of the smaller good guys. Suddenly, the bigger guy was Inuyasha beating up Shippo. Kagome shook her head and changed the channel to the animal planet. Soon, they started talking about dogs and cats. She watched a film where a dog and a cat fought each other. Kagome blinked once and saw the cat turn into Kagome and the dog into Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. What was she thinking? She changed the channel one more time. Soon it was a boy and a girl kissing on a soap opera. Soon, the girl turned into Kagome and the boy turned into... Inuyasha! Kagome finally turned off the TV and ran outside.

"Ah... nothing like a peaceful walk in the park." Kagome walked around her favorite park near her house, letting the wind blow in her hair. _'Wind... wind... Wind scar.'_ Kagome whacked herself on the head as the picture of Inuyasha standing in his victory pose. _'Stupid Inuyasha. Why won't you get out of my head?' _Kagome thought. Kagome turned back to her house._ 'I gotta go back. I have to say goodbye to Inuyasha.' _

Kagome walked into the shrine and jumped in. She climbed up the side of the well to be greeted by the one person she least expected.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as they fell upon the silver haired boy that she loved so much. She was so upset that she accidentally let go of the ledge and fell back into the well.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a hurt tone. "Do you really hate me that much?" He jumped into the well after her. He caught up with Kagome and held her hand as they fell. For some reason, she didn't seem to mind. Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well, Inuyasha sitting beside her. She held her knees in her arms and covered her face.

"Kagome, I have something to say to you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I don't wanna hear it." She cried. "I already know what your gonna say."

"You mean... you heard me?" Inuyasha 's voice sounded hurt. "You heard what I said?"

"Yes!" Kagome had looked up at him. "You came to say goodbye."

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to be with Kikyo and came to say goodbye so I wouldn't feel hurt." Her voice became weak as she said these words, and so, averted her gaze to hide the sadness

"When did I say that?" He moved closer to Kagome, trying to get a glimpse of her warm, brown eyes.

"When you were talking to Miroku. You were saying that You didn't want me to feel hurt when you went with Kikyo." Kagome suddenly broke out in tears.

"Kagome...you've got it all wrong." Inuyasha said, getting a firm grip on her shoulders. He then turned the young girl to face him. "I broke up with Kikyo."

Kagome let out a choked gasp. "You what?"

"I broke up with Kikyo because..." He paused, unsure of how to say this. "I love _you_."

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes again. "Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha embraced her in his arms. "I'll never forget this, Inuyasha...Never."

That's it! Chapter closed! Happy? Sorry for the hold-up, but I was also working on my other fics, along with a Christmas songfic- oops! Well, you learned that much... I'm not sayin' anything else!!


End file.
